One Thing Leads To Another
by pickmysong -was Kate108
Summary: After Jack, Kate and Sawyer return they are very disraught. And someone is missing. What will the other survivors do to cheer them up? JATE!
1. Chapter 1

1 **Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! It takes place after S,J,K escape the Others.**

**Chapter 1**

Kate, Jack, and Sawyer had escaped from the Others and got back from camp a little more then a week ago but were still restless with the thought of the Others and all that they had saw. A girl named Alex had helped them escape, and they were very grateful but still a little curious about why she had let them go and who she was. The other people at camp had tried in vain to calm the group of three down when the had got back, especially Rose. Another thing that deeply worried the three was that Hurley had not come back yet. They had been at the Others camp for a week, it took them three days to get back to their side of the island, and they had been at that side for over a week now. When that was added up Hurley was taking: too long.

Jack and Kate had tried to busy themselves to get their minds off of things. And because they were on a island with forty other people who needed to be fed and taken care of, and that the hatch had exploded when they were gone and only Charlie, Locke and Desmond had survived that meant that Eko had died and Locke and Desmond need medical care, there was plenty to do. And of course Sawyer had chosen to do the thing he did best: absolutely nothing.

* * *

"We should do something fun," said Claire, "Like a party, or something to cheer them up."

"Claire, Eko is dead, the hatch is gone, Hurley is god only knows where, Jack, Kate and Sawyer were with the Others for a whole week where they saw who knows what horrible things, plus, we are still stuck on the bloody island! There is nothing to be cheery about." replied Charlie.

"Sorry, I just, thought it was a good idea." Claire said, obviously disapionted.

"It's a great idea, love, I just don't know if everyone is ready to move on."

"Please Charlie! It would be so fun! So what everything is wrong and our lives suck! All the more reason to be happy with what we have! Think about it! We have the beautiful sunset to take advantage of, lots of fruit, we could try to catch a boar, we have fish, the food from the parachute, we don't have the hatch to cook the stuff in, but I am sure we could salvage a pot or two and cook stuff over the fire!"

"You know what? I think you are right! We should shouldn't we! I'll go ask Rose if she can watch Aaron while we get ready! We'll have it Friday then!" Charlie exclaimed.

The party was Friday. It was Tuesday. Charlie and Claire got to work.

**There's the first chapter! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

1 **Hope you liked my first chapter! Sorry that it was so short.**

Chapter 2

"Jack, you should go to bed. You haven't slept in four days!" said Kate. Jack had been working trying to save Desmond and Locke plus making sure everyone felt safe, trying to hide what had really happened to the three while in the Others camp from everyone, and basically, holding the fort since last week. Kate was beginning to worry about him.

"Kate I am fine. And who else is going to do all this? What if Desmond and Locke die in the night? I need to ask them what happened n the hatch. Locke is our only hunter and tracker. Desmond might be the only one that can help us figure out what the hell is going on on this island.

And what about you Kate? Aren't you going to go to sleep?" snapped Jack. He was very sleep deprived and cranky so Kate decided not to be angry with him for being rude.

In fact, he was kind of hot when he was all sweaty and tired. _Don't think about him like that. _Thought Kate._ Oh, dammit! Why does the good guy I know I cant be with have to be this hot? _She had been really struggling lately with the fact that she had been locked in a cell for a week with two incredibly sexy men that both obviously like her and had done nothing about it. Of course, if she had done anything about it, it certainly wouldn't have been with Sawyer. He was hot, yes, but she couldn't stand that stupid ass attitude he had going on. But she also knew she couldn't be with Jack. He was too good for her. She felt like a child in time out when she was with him. Which kind of turned her on... _Stop it! _Oh, who was she kidding. She was in love with Jack. And she knew that.

"Kate? Kate? Are you with me here?" Jack asked. Kate suddenly snapped back to reality. She had been sitting there for five minutes thinking about Jack, while he had patiently been waiting for her to answer him. _Maybe I should just faint. Then he will pick me up and lay me on the table and while he is checking my body to make sure I am okay I will rip off his shirt and- _"KATE!"

"What? Oh. Sorry. It's hot out. I kind of.. Dazed.." Kate giggled in her mind. "Yeah I should probably get to bed. You should too, so keep that in mind."

"I probably wont. I don't really have anywhere to sleep. I have slept in the caves this week but it's kind of uncomfortable to sleep on rocks. I kind of got used to the beds in the hatch. Kate knew what he was trying to get at. She really wanted to invite him into her tent. But she couldn't. The fact that she was not deserving of him kept haunting her. _Oh, hell. Just do it. It's nothing big. Just sleep. Sleep ONLY Katie. Nothing else, even though you want it to be. _

"Well...Um...You can sleep in my tent, you know..." _God, why was this so embarrassing?_ "Just for now, temporarily, until you figure something else out," She quickly added.

"Sure, thanks. Just for... Sleep." Jack said. He wished that he could have told her then and there how he loved her and everything would be okay. How he could hold her and kiss her and they could finally be a couple. But he knew that she was not ready for anything and things were still kind of awkward between them. So, as much as it pained him to do so, he kept a distance. But she had invited him to sleep in her tent! Was that a step? Jack let himself get excited, but he warned himself not to expect anything.

"So..Um...Goodnight then." Said Kate. She wished he would hug her and kiss her and tell her he loved her right there. But things were kind of awkward between them. And he probably didn't love her. And it was probably her fault. She promised herself that tomorrow she would work on hinting to him that she liked him. But for now she would sleep.

"Right...Um..I'll be there soon.." Jack wanted to go to her tent right now, he didn't want to miss one precious moment of being in a bed next to Kate. But he couldn't seem too eager.

Kate waited for a hour for Jack to come to the tent. Then she heard the rustle of someone getting in to the tent. It was Jack. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep to avoid the awkwardness of talking to him. She felt him lay down beside her. She felt the warmness of his body next to hers. And through all of this feeling she felt love. It was deep. She loved him. She had to tell him. His body right pressed up against hers felt too right. It felt perfect. For the first time in her life she felt happy. Blissful. Amazing. She couldn't even describe it. But true love was a pretty damn good explanation.

"Jack," She whispered.

"Yes, Kate?" He whispered.

"I love you."

**There's the second chapter! Hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing it!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Thanks for the reviews! They really motivated me! Thanks especially Scamp24!**

Chapter 3

"I love you."

With those simple words Jack felt like his whole life had been turned around. It felt like he was in the perfect place, it was the perfect moment. He didn't care that they were stuck on a island full of scary and dangerous things. He didn't care that she was a fugitive. All that seemed to matter to him at that moment was that he was there and she was there.

"I love you too," he said with a grin. Then he leaned in to kiss Kate. He kissed her with passion. With happiness. With love. And she returned the favor. This kiss was definitely better then the first time they had kissed . She was staring into his eyes. He was staring into hers. Kate thought about how they must look like fools, staring at each other, all grimy and sweaty from working all day, kissing, bodies tangled together on a little cot that was on a sand floor, in a little tent. But that didn't matter. And Jack stared at her, seeing her breathtaking beauty, thinking about all of the men's hearts she must have broke. But that didn't matter. As they thought all of this, still kissing, Kate's eyes welled up with tears. And the tears streamed down her face. Jack reluctantly removed his lips from hers.

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously. He knew Kate was, however beautiful the moment, still a fragile and sensitive person.

"I just, I have been so worried, all this time, that you didn't love me. And I thought it was my fault because I have always been such a bitch to you," she said, "and now I feel like this whole time you have loved me, and I have just ignored you, which makes me a bigger bitch." More tears streamed down her face. She let out a soft whimper.

"Kate," he said, surprised at her sudden vulnerability, "when have you ever been a bitch?"

"I always run."

"Well, are you going to run right now?" He asked, losing confidence.

"No."

Jack was relived. "Then it doesn't matter what you did. We are here, _now_, and that is all that matters." he said confidently. He smiled.

Kate sighed. She smiled back. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a doctor." Jack said sarcastically and he couldn't help but let a smile out on his face.

"Shut up, Jack." Kate chuckled. The kind of sad thing was that he actually was always right. And he was very right at the moment. She wasn't going to run. It didn't matter. Jack loved her!

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kate. I love you." said Jack, relived that he could finally say it out loud. He wrapped his arms around her. He waited shortly for a response but felt her breathing slow down and realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled one last time and feel asleep himself.

Jack woke up happy that he still felt the warm body next to him. He looked at his watch. It was 8:00 am. He sighed. He should get back to Locke and Desmond. He got up quietly, not wanting to wake Kate. She looked like an angel. Her soft hair had fallen around her face. She was smiling slightly, and, for once, she looked relaxed. Her eyes opened.

"Hey," she said.

"Sorry," said Jack, "I didn't want to wake you.

"It's okay. You going to the caves?" she asked.

"Yeah. I should. I don't want to, but I should." he replied reluctantly.

"I'll come with." said Kate as she sat up. But then she quickly sank back down. "But, then again, I'm kind of ti-" she yawned.

"Come on" He said. He picked her up.

"Alright! Put me down!" she squealed. She couldn't let Jack know that she liked when he picked her up. It made her feel safe. Jack put her in a standing position. She grabbed his hand and they got out of the tent, chattering happily about how nice the weather is and teasing each other about how they wanted to go swimming but they both didn't have a bathing suit with them.

Claire and Charlie were lying against a log. They were tired from yesterdays work. Charlie had managed to get five big tarps and seven blankets. Claire got Sayid and Jin to go into the hatch with her and salvage a few pots and pans and some utensils. But they still had a lot to do. Out of the blue they saw Kate emerge from her tent with, was it really, Jack! They were smiling and holding hands.

"Well it looks like we won't need to be cheering up those two!" exclaimed Claire. "They are so cute together!"

"Does that mean this party will only be to help Sawyer?" asked Charlie, "because in that case," Charlie stretched out, "I don't really feel like it."

"Oh come on Charlie! Be fair!" exclaimed Claire, "We can have it in celebration of Jack and Kate finally getting together!"

"Okay, love. That's a good idea." Charlie said, "but I can't wait to tell Sawyer!"


	4. Chapter 4

1 **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write. I have been lazy.**

Chapter 4

"Charlie! Do you have to be such a jerk?" asked Claire, even though she was enjoying it. Sawyer had gone through crap with the Others, too, but she still didn't like him. She hated how he acted like everyone wanted him and they just pretended to hate him. The truth was, everyone just plain hated him.

"Of course I have to be a jerk, love. Besides, we are talking about Sawyer here." Charlie replied.

"I guess so." said Claire. She snuggled next to him and rested her head on his chest. "Charlie, we should get up and do party stuff."

"Yeah. I'll go tell Jack about the party." said Charlie with a excited grin. "Bye, love."

"Bye, see you later. I'll go figure out something to do." Claire said.

Jack and Kate were in the caves. Jack was working on Locke and Desmond, with the little supplies he had. But he wasn't really thinking about that. He was still thinking about Kate. Oh, Kate. Her name was like a poem in her head. He knew this was the cheesiest thing ever. Kate was lying on the ground fast asleep. She looked like an angel. He couldn't stand it. How did she expect him to just stare at her impossible beauty and do nothing? Jack decided to wake her because he needed her to run down to Sawyer's tent and get some towels and alcohol. Normally he wouldn't have wanted her to go near Sawyer but now he knew Kate loved him and there was nothing to worry about.

"Kate," he whispered softly into her ear, "Katie."

"Mmmmm.." was Kate's response, "Hey."

"Hey," Jack smiled, "Sorry I woke you."

"S'Okay." said Kate.

"I need you to go to Sawyer's tent to get some towels and a bottle of alcohol. I know you probably don't want to go but I kinda need to stay here with-"

"No problem." Kate popped up, "alcohol and towels? We having a beach party?" Jack chuckled.

"If you count needing some more supplies for saving Locke and Desmond's lives a party then yes." said Jack. Kate hid her disappointment.

"Better then some parties I've been to." replied Kate. Jack laughed. "Be back in a hour or so."

"Bye," said Jack. Then, before she could turn around and leave he pulled her in and kissed her.

"I'll try to be back in less then an hour." Kate whispered. And she gave him one last kiss goodbye and left for Sawyers tent. _Great,_ she thought,_ I finally get to kiss Jack and now I have to go to Sawyer's tent. Of all people, god chose that it had to be Sawyer. _

"Jack!" yelled Charlie as he saw Jack working in the caves.

"Hey." said Jack, looking tired but happy for once.

"Where's Kate?" asked Charlie.

"I asked her to go to Sawyer's tent to get some medical supplies." replied Jack.

Charlie laughed. "That should be interesting. He doesn't know about you two yet, does he?" asked Charlie.

"No." laughed Jack. "Wait...How do you know about us?" asked Jack, worried what gossip was going around.

"Saw you coming out of her tent. What were you doing in there?" asked Charlie suspiciously.

"Nothing. Well, sleeping, but no.. you know... she kissed me!" Jack blurted out, "and she told me she loves me!"

"Alright man!" exclaimed Charlie. "Yeah so, anyway, since we saw you to together and Claire and I need a excuse to party it up," Charlie said, "we thought we would have a part celebrating you two finally getting together."

"Great!" yelled Jack, "Thanks Charlie!"

"No problem man," said Charlie.

**End of chapter 4.. Chapter five includes TWIST**


	5. Chapter 5

1 **Hope you like this chapter! It's probably going to be short though. Sorry I took FOREVER.**

Chapter Five

"Charlie, do you mind if I tell Kate?" asked Jack.

"No. Go right ahead." replied Charlie.

"Thanks. I'll go now to tell her. Could you watch Locke and Desmond?"

"Sure. Be back soon. I have party stuff to do."

"Okay. Thanks again."

Jack started to walk to Sawyer's tent. It would take him thirty minutes at least. But at least he had something to do. Think of Kate.

Kate walked through the jungle. She almost felt like skipping but she wasn't going to go that far. She loved Jack, yes, but she wasn't gonna skip. She still was Kate Austen. That stung her to think about. Kate Austen, fugitive who killed her father and best friend. Jack was good at making her feel better about that sort of stuff, but he could never erase her past. All of a sudden, Kate heard a rustling in the leaves. She froze. Ever since being with the Others she was always on edge. Then Sawyer came out of the bushes.

"Oh, hay Sawyer. You scared me." Kate said. Her brain relaxed a little. It was only Sawyer.

"Hey yourself Freckles," grinned Sawyer, "What're you doin' on my side of the island?"

"Looking for you. Jack said he needed-"

"Doc's got you working for him now? If you needed something to do, you could of just told me." He said then winked. Kate was getting mad. She wanted to get the stuff and go back to Jack.

"I just need some-"

"Aw, come on now Freckles! Live a little! You know you want to." With that statement, Sawyer tackled Kate and trapped her underneath him. He seemed to have done that before.

"Sawye-"

"Come on Freckles! Don't always be ruinin' all the fun" Sawyer scooped down his head and kissed her, kissed her hard. Kate tried to fight it but she couldn't. Sawyer had her pinned. Then she thought about Jack. Oh my god! She tried to kick him. But he was firmly holding her down.

As Sawyer was still kissing Kate, Jack walked right into the clearing they were in.


End file.
